


Kokichi and kiruimi in jabberwalk island

by Joe11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mother and Son, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: Kirumi is kokichi's mom and is taking him on vacation
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 20





	1. Departure into madness

One day kirumi woke up her son "kokichi get up we need to get to the airport"

Kokichi said "5 more minutes mom"  
Kirumi expect her son to ask for 5 more minutes witch is why she woke up kokichi 5 minutes early ha ha the mother won this round

Kirumi:1  
Kokichi:0

After 5 minutes kirumi asks "so kokichi did you pack your things"  
Then kokichi realized that he did not pack a thing but he came up with a plan his friend gonta visited his house yesterday and gonta left behind his "friends" but more specifically cockroaches so kokichi screamed "AAAHHH MOM A COCKROACH IN MY RUG"

Then kirumi said "ooooohhhhh NOOOO don't worry son I will get rid or it"  
Then kirumi rushed to get a bug killer or something but while she did that kokichi shoved everything in his bag but his plan was risky if his mom took to long they would be late for the flight but if she was to fast she would catch kokichi shoving everything in his bag

Kokichi's gamble paid off as he finished shoving everything in his bag kirumi walked in with bug spray and killed the cockroach kokichi thought "gonta is not gonna like this"

Kirumi:1  
Kokichi:1


	2. The airport

Kirumi and kokichi get in the car and then got to the airport when they got to the airport the person there and they said "umm your flight is at 7pm right now it's 7am you guys are 12 hours early"

Kirumi said "hey son lets just wait"  
Kokichi said "why it's 12 hours we can do literally anything why would we wait around that's dumb"

Kirumi said "just do it kokichi don't question it but take these brownies I made before we got here"

Kokichi took them and kirumi thought to herself "haha I stored vegetables in his brownies he is getting so much nutrients and he doesn't even know it"

Kokichi said "hey mom I saw a place where I can get some panta can I go there"

Kirumi said "sure kokichi"  
Then kokichi thought to himself "I know my mom put vegetables in the brownies so I have a plan to dispose of them"

Kirumi thought to herself "I know he is going to try to throw out the brownies so After he comes back I will check every single trash bin in and outside of the airport"

Kokichi starts walking away and he thinks to himself "I know my mom is going to check the trash cans so i have a different plan I'm not going to throw out the brownies instead I'm going to try to give them to a stranger I'm an evil genius"

Kokichi walks up to a girl with white hair and a small braid kokichi said "hey do you want a brownie"  
The girl said "why are you giving it away is it poisoned or something no thanks"

Then some guy with a spike on his head and a hoodie said "kyoko don't be so suspicious it's just a brownie I'll take it"

Kyoko said "makoto that attitude is going to be the death of you"  
Makoto said "don't be so dramatic it's not like it's the apocalypse or something"

Kokichi walked away got a bottle of panta and returned to kirumi 

Kirumi:1  
Kokichi:2


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the plane kokichi sees kaito and kokichi thinks to himself "shit he's here"

Then kokichi and his mom finally get on the plane but on the other side of the plane kokichi spots someone 

Kokichi thinks to himself "shit is that kaito my mom does not know how I act in class but if she talks to kaito I'm screwed"

Kirumi looked at kokichi and said "you seem to be staring at the purple guy quite intensity I think he is in you class right" then kirumi thinks to herself "I need to talk to kaito to learn what kokichi does in class"

Kaito said "hey kokichi is that you"  
Kokichi said out loud "shit"  
Kirumi said "hey language"  
Kokichi said "English"

Kirumi said "hello are one of kokichis friends nice to meet you I'm his mom"

Kaito looked at kirumi and looked like he was confused as hell and he said   
"h-h-how are y-you his m-mom that makes no sense"

Then kirumi whispered in his ear and then kaito said "ooohhh that makes sense ok well kokichi"

Kirumi asked "hey how does kokichi act in school"

Kaito looked at kokichi and said "I was waiting for you to say that  
Alright so what he does is he becomes a shit bag and lies constantly"

Kirumi said "ok that just sounds like you don't like him"

Kaito said "yeah I don't like him but nobody does like HEY MAKI ROLL GET OVER HERE sorry for the yelling but I came here with friends"

Then maki ran over and said "what is it oh it's kokichi   
Kokichi what are you doing here do you want to die"

Kirumi said "wow nobody does like him you where right"

Kaito said "if you at least want to see someone who feels neutral about kokichi then HEY SHUICHI OVER HERE"

Then shuichi walked over and said "hello nice to meet you kokichis mom in class kokichi ether acts like a small prankster or full super villain depending on how he is feeling"

"Like one time where he convinced gonna to only kill miu in a video game"

"Or when he faked an entire murder"

Kirumi said "he did what!!!"

Shuichi said "kaito and kokichi are always the first in class so one time kaito was sick so kokichi found his jacket he forgot the day before some blood bags from the nurses office and shoved them all in a hydraulic press so only some blood and kaitos coat sleeve was sticking out when we saw this maki cried the whole day but when kaito came back kiyo made a comment saying maybe he was a ghost and kaito said what there's a ghost where then he fainted"

"Looking back on it now it was at least a little bit funny"

Kirumi said "kokichi you a dead man"

Kokichi said "it was totally worth it"

Kirumi:2  
Kokichi:2


	4. Grounded

When they get off the plane kirumi takes kokichi to a hotel she books a room and throws kokichi in the room and shouts "your grounded stay there"

Kirumi then leaves the room

Kokichi then pulls out a rope "always gotta bring a rope wherever you go korkiyo told me that once  
I'm using it for this but I wonder what HE was using it for"

Kokichi opened the window and looked down  
Kokichi said "wow I'm high up"  
Then he threw the rope down and climbed down

Kokichi then watched 6 people having a conversation kokichi recognized 2 of them it was the people he gave his brownies too

Kyoko said "nothing in life is free"

Makoto said "no love is free"

Kyoko said "tell that to my dad"

Makoto said "what?!?!?!?!"

a guy in glasses said "money is free"

Kyoko said "byakua I thought you were the second smartest person here but I was wrong"

A girl with a dark skin tone said "the guy at the dounut store gives me free dounuts and is really nice to me"

Kyoko said "I'm not even gonna comment on that one hina"

Kokichi then jumped in the middle of all 6 of them and said "everything in life is free of you take it with out paying"

Some guy with a stupid hair style said "yeah this dude knows what's up"

A girl in glasses said "hiro can you please shut up"

Makoto said "hey I remember you"

Kokichi said "yeah remember that brownie I gave you I poisoned it and now you only have a week to live"

Byakua and kyoko start laughing  
While the other 4 start to panic and run in circles and scream

Kokichi runs away  
But byakua shouts at him while he runs away "I WILL PLAY YOUR GAME I WONT TELL THEM THANKS FOR MAKING THINGS INTERESTING"

Kokichi then gets up the rope back into the hotel room

Kirumi comes back and asks "you know I saw 4 people panicking like crazy outside  
Do you know why"

Kokichi said "no I don't I've been here this whole time"

Kokichi:3  
Kirumi:2


End file.
